


Untitled Rumpel/Belle Drabble

by EnsignCelery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My girlfriend mentioned wanting to read something about Belle reading to Rumple, so. Have a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Rumpel/Belle Drabble

”You’ve left the door unlocked again.”

Belle jumped so hard that she actually fumbled the book she’d had laying across her hands, thankfully catching it at the last second, but not before she’d slammed it shut and lost her place in the process.

“Oh, damn,” she muttered to herself, instantly flipping the tome open to try and find her page again. “What did you go and do that for?”

A small smirk lit across the man’s face as he watched her flip quickly but carefully through her book. Her weariness of tearing the pages of the delicate tome spoke volumes.

“Belle,” he said, softer this time, worry slipping into his voice “you’ve left the door unlocked again. What if someone were to come and snatch you away in the dark of the night, never to be seen again?”

Belle paused in her search to glance up at him, to take in the small lines of worry creasing his mouth. Playfully, she fluttered her lashes, smiling up at him mischievously.

“Is that what you’ve come to do, Rumpelstiltskin? Steal me away?”

A true smile lit across her face when he reached forward to train his fingers down her face, stopping with the tips of his fingers resting below her chin. “No, darling girl. Never, ever again.”

He let his hand slip away so that she could continue, finally finding her lost page and tucking a finger into the book to prevent her from losing her spot again.

“What are you reading, anyway?”

Bright eyes flickered up to catch his, happiness and excitement making them dance. “Would you like me to read it to you, Rumpel? We could enjoy it together.”

“Yes. Yes, I think I would like that very much.”


End file.
